


A Bughead Christmas

by Alpha_boss233



Series: A Fanfiction Christmas [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Homeless Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_boss233/pseuds/Alpha_boss233
Summary: **Request being filled for friend** *Only One-shot*Bughead (Jughead x Betty) Christmas special(Mostly fluff)*Request's for 'A Fanfiction Christmas' can be commented down below**I do any ship's**





	1. Chapter 1

Jughead Jones walked in the cold snow path in Riverdale. He was shivering from the frost seeping in through his thin jacket, he couldn’t afford much more. He walked out on his Dad after his drinking got out of control. He looked up through his frost bitten eyelashes to see Christmas lights strung about everywhere and sighed. As he continued down the path he picked up the sound of running feet. Turning around quickly knowing to never keep his guard down, he caught a glimpse of blond hair, Betty Cooper. 

“Jug, what are you doing in the cold?” Betty said as she jogged up to him, “Your turning blue.”

“I’m fine Betty, just taking a evening stroll,” Jughead sighed and turned around to continue walking before Betty stopped him.

“I know you're homeless.” Jughead turned around abruptly, shocked. Betty scoffed and shook her head, “Please Juggy, your skinnier and quiet, you didn’t even change clothes for a week straight!”

“Betty it’s not-” He started to argue before he was cut off.

“Plus I saw you at the drive in, asleep,” Betty bit her lip and turned her head to the side. “This isn’t healthy Jug.”

Jughead saw the tears in her eyes and hugged her. He sighed and said, “I’m going to be fine.”

“Juggy, you're alone on Christmas, come home with me,” Betty pleaded, pulling back from the uncharacteristic hug.

Jughead scoffed loudly, “Really? You’re Mom would have a cow.”

“Then...let’s go to Pop’s, just like old times before all this Jason stuff happened. Let’s pretend it never did,” Betty looked away, she knew she would be shot down. 

“Yea, let’s go,” Jughead said finally after a long internal debate.

“Okay, yea let’s go,” Betty laughed a little as they started walking together hand in hand. “Merry Christmas Jughead.”

“Merry Christmas Betty.”


	2. A Bughead Christmas 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *requested*
> 
> "Merry Christmas mommy and daddy!"
> 
> Sorry for the short one-shot

The sound of twin feet scurrying across the floor reached Jughead's ears as he ducked under his pillow. Not yet, please not yet.

"Good morning Mommy, morning Daddy!" Two voices yelled as they jumped onto Betty and Jughead's king bead. 

"Nancy, Fred don't jump on the bed," came the voice of an exhausted Betty. 

Nancy balanced on her fathers legs as she screamed, "But Mommy it's Christmas!" 

"Christmas can wait a few more minutes," Jughead's mumbled as he turned over. 

Both kids scrambled off their parents and ran into the living room as they yelled in unison," No it can't! Come on!"

Jughead and Betty looked at each other and laughed before chasing after they're kids. 

Later that evening all the presents were open and everyone was full with the Christmas bird. Then while they're kids were mesmerized by old Christmas movies, Jughead and Betty looked at each other and shared a kiss under the mistletoe. 

"Merry Christmas Jughead," Betty said with a smile. 

"Merry Christmas Betty."

"Merry Christmas Daddy and Mommy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you and please kudos! Don't forget to request I do and ship (m/m, m/f, f/f) and I will do 'M' but it will be moderated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Please leave a kudos below! Also request's for 'A Fanfiction Christmas' can be commented down below! I do any ship's no matter what and can do 'M' rated but kinks will be moderated.


End file.
